An unfortunate camping trip
by NowImfrozen
Summary: The gang go on a camping trip and the worst possible thing happens. Anna and Elsa get attacked by wolves. Anna is in a Coma and Elsa has to deal with unexpected visitors from her past by herself.
1. A New Day

It was a beautiful day in the kingdom of Arendelle. On a day like this Anna could not just hang out in a stuffy castle all day. Anna got out of bed and put on one of her casual green dress's and ran out the door. Anna's first stop was her sister's room. Anna slowly opened the door and saw her sister in her bed peacefully sleeping… for now. Anna ran in and jumped right on her sister, and heard a loud gasp. "Anna!' Elsa yelled. "So Elsa since it's such a beautiful day I was thinking that you, Kristoff, and I could go camping!" Anna said excitedly. "Um… Anna you know I hate camping and… the outdoors." "You have never even gone camping!" "Well I've heard about it..." Elsa said pouting. Anna pulled her sister out of her bed forcibly. "You don't have any duties today so we are going camping and you will enjoy it!' Anna yelled then walked out of the room to go pack. "I can already tell this isn't going to go well…"

By time Elsa was done packing she headed down to the front of the castle where she saw Kristoff and Sven waiting. "Hey Kristoff… where's Anna?" "You know takes forever and no offence but how did she get you to come?" he questioned. "force." Was all Elsa could say before Anna came running down the steps. "okay guys let's go!" Anna yelled. They all hopped in the sled and they were off to the North Mountain.


	2. Destination

**Hey guys here's the next chapter please review I love those!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

"Kristoff are we almost there it's been hours!" Anna said dramatically.

"Well if you must know feisty pants, yes were here now." Kristoff said chuckling as he hopped out of the sled. Elsa and Anna proceeded to hop out of the sled after. "Wow it's so beautiful!" Anna exclaimed.

"Just like my beautiful girlfriend." Kristoff said wrapping his arms around Anna.

"You're such a perfect boyfriend."

"I know."

"Okay well if you guys are done with your romance session I would like to start unpacking." Elsa said walking around the perimeter.

"Well okay then your majesty." Anna teased.

"I'm going to set up the tents and how about you guys go find some firewood." Kristoff said.

"Okay, come Elsa."

"Don't wander off Anna, you always get lost." Kristoff laughed and proceeded to go set up the tents.

"I don't get lost…" Anna pouted.

"Yes. You do." Elsa laughed

"Shut up Elsa." Anna laughed.

Elsa and Anna were picking up sticks close by camp.

"Hey Elsa."

"Yes Anna."

"Do you ever wonder if mama and papa are still alive?"

Elsa stopped picking up sticks and looked nowhere particular deep in thought.

Elsa finally looked up at Anna. "Well, I guess I kind of do wonder because it's possible that they found and island and took shelter there after the wreck."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Why this sudden question Anna?" Elsa asked intrigued.

"Well I don't know I guess I'm just hoping they are alive because I was so close to them. But… there is also a part of me that would be sad if they came home."

"Why would you be sad?" Elsa asked confused.

"Elsa they took you away from me for 13 years! You can't tell me you're not the slightest bit angered at them."

"Well I guess your right… I still didn't want to hurt you again though."

"Elsa you spent 8 years of your life around me and I didn't get injured till I was 5!"

Elsa just chose to drop the conversation and change the subject. "Well we won't have to be separated again that's all that matters. Anna I will protect you no matter what, as long as I'm around you won't get hurt again."

"I Love you Elsa." Anna said embracing her sister.

"I Love you too." Elsa also followed to embrace Anna's hug.

"We should get back." Elsa suggested.

"Okay yeah Kristoff is probably worried." Anna agreed.  
>"Speaking of Kristoff… "Elsa winked.<p>

"No we aren't starting that conversation." Anna said heading back towards camp.

Elsa just chuckled and followed closely behind.

There will always be promises we wish we could keep, but fate has a habit of interfering with promises…

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I am working on making the chapters longer but it's frustrating that I can't figure out how to upload stories off my phone. So if you know how to do that can you please tell me? **

**Until next time! ~Nowimfrozen~**


	3. Stories

**I'm actually surprised I'm getting reviews and follows because to be honest I didn't know if this story would be successful so thank you to all who have followed, faved, and reviewed. Now without further interruptions here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen**

It was nearing sunset and all of us were sitting around the camp fire. Kristoff had to make the fire because Anna and I have never started a fire in the 13 years we were cooped up in a castle.

"So how's about some campfire stories!" Anna yelled.

"Um… okay, who wants to start?"

"Elsa will." Anna gestured to Elsa.

"Do they have to be scary?" Elsa asked.

"No I guess not." Anna said.

"Okay here it goes."

"Once upon a time-"

"NO ELSA! All boring stories start with once upon a time" Anna yelled.

"Geeze Anna. Okay. As I was saying before I was oh so rudely interrupted." Elsa proceeded.

"This is a story about one of Anna's stupid moments."

Anna glared.

"When Anna was about 10 she started pulling life threatening stunts just to get into my room. So one time when I was in my room I started getting confused as to why Anna hadn't asked to build a snowman yet, she has a certain time of the day she asks. Then that's when I heard it. It was the sound of grunting.

I was so confused I literally looked everywhere! I even opened my door to look! But then finally I turned around a opened my window. Big mistake. Anna jumped through the window into my room! She literally climbed the side of the castle all the way up to my window to see me!"

"Anna you could have died." Elsa said looking at Anna.

"I knew what I was doing…." Anna whispered.

"Anyway… I was just paralyzed with fear seeing her in my room. Then Anna freaked out and started cheering and jumping up and down. I hated having to do this but I told her to get out and leave. Surprisingly all she did was give me a bear hug and then she just left."

"Wait after all that she just gave you a hug!" Kristoff said unbelievably.

"Sometimes a hug is all I would want from you Elsa." Anna said thoughtfully.

"I'm so-"Elsa was interrupted.

"No Elsa we have been over this, you have nothing to be sorry about!" Anna said.

"Thanks Anna."

"Okay my turn!" Kristoff yelled.

"Go right ahead my pungent reindeer king." Anna laughed.

"Haha very funny. Okay so when I was 8 Sven and I had just collected ice and were headed into the woods, until we heard the sound of horse's running by. That's not what intrigued us the most though, what caught our attention was the ice following behind the horses…" Kristoff smiles and looked at Anna and Elsa who looked confused.

"Anyway… we decided to follow it. When we got to where the horse's stopped we noticed there were people, and not just any commoner it was the King and Queen! So Sven and I heard them calling for help. We were hiding behind a rock or thought to be a rock but it turned into a troll. So Grand Pabbie rolled up and the king said his daughter was struck. By ice magic."

Now Anna and Elsa knew where this was going but they had no clue that Kristoff was there. And Elsa might not have told Anna her memories were wiped yet. Elsa was getting nervous 'how is Anna going to take this' she thought.

"So to save his daughters life the troll had to wipe her memory of magic." Kristoff was cut off by Anna.

"Elsa… you didn't tell me about this."

"I was too scared to Anna, I'm worried you will hate me!" Elsa said getting ready for the yelling.

"Elsa I would never hate you. I am disappointed you kept that from me but in the end all that matters is that you told me." Anna said embracing her sister.

"I Love you Anna…" Elsa said tightening her hug.

"Okay well I guess it my turn. Thanks for sharing Kristoff."

"One day I actually got to get out of the castle and papa took me hunting. He decided it would be good to teach me how to hunt just in case. So I had a crossbow and papa had a musket, we were very quiet so I have no idea how this came to happen."

"Anna you're a quiet as a heard of wilder beast." Elsa laughed and Kristoff nodded.

Anna glared.

"Anyway! We were looking forward and now that I think of it I guess we should have looked behind us too but I was 13 so yeah. Anyway papa started getting angry at me for now reason and I asked him what I did. He said I kept breathing on him and drooling."

"Well not much has changed." Kristoff chuckled as Elsa burst out laughing.

Anna glared daggers at her boyfriend.

"Ugh quit interrupting!"

"Fine baby Anna." Kristoff said.  
>"As I was saying… I told papa it wasn't me and that I felt it too.<p>

Kristoff and Elsa looked at each other confused.

"So we both turned around and I nearly died of a heart attack right there. A huge bear was behind us! So we looked at each other slowly and then ran like the wind. Papa is such a baby, he didn't even look to see if I was still behind him! Anyway obviously we lost the bear… after an hour."

"Wow that's quite a story…" Kristoff yawned.

"Well im gunna hit the hay." Kristoff announced.

"Okay night my prince." Anna said.

Kristoff kissed Anna goodnight and left.

"Well night sis." Anna said.

"Goodnight Anna." Elsa said hugging her sister as she slipped into dreamland.

This is just the beginning…

**Okay guys here it is! Reviews are appreciated!**

**Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~**


	4. Hunting

**Hey guys! So here's some information about what I want you guys to know about my story. My version of Anna is different from what people usually do in there fanfics, this Anna is more mature. I don't like how people make her act like a child. This Anna is mature yet has a fun side. Also I am not an experienced fanfic writer so please bear with me if the chapters are short. Well that's all! Thank now Enjoy! Oh yeah and this is my first chapter with over 1k words yay!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.

The beautiful morning sun has shone upon the camp ground where the four (including Sven) are sleeping peacefully.

Anna was the first to wake up due to the birds that were chirping their morning songs.

Anna yawned.

"Elsa…" Anna was pushing her sister's side which proved to be useless.

Anna now has to use a more sturdy approach.

"ELSA THERES A SPIDER ON YOU!"

That did it

"AHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF!" Elsa screamed running out of the tent repeatedly whacking herself.

"She's gunna kill me, but it was so worth it." Anna laughed walking out of the tent.

"Elsa calm down." Anna was trying to hold her laughter in.

Elsa panting heavily.

"Did I get it?" Elsa asked.

"Nope, because nothing was ever on you." Anna laughed.

"You little devil…" Elsa said angry but couldn't hide her smirk.

"It worked didn't it?" Anna said walking away.

Anna went to go wake Kristoff up.

Anna opened the tent and immediately regretted not knocking first.

Kristoff was getting dressed for the day. He was at that moment nude.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed.

"AHHH!" he screamed.

Anna ran out of the tent blushing heavily.

"What just happened?" Elsa asked noticing her heavy blushing and hearing the yelling.

"Nothing, just drop it, just no." Anna said fast and walked away.

"Oh, I get it." Elsa said mentally laughing inside.

A few moment after the "Incident" Kristoff came out.

They were all sitting around the fire awkwardly eating breakfast.

"So…" Elsa said awkwardly sitting between them.

"Um, hey Anna?" Kristoff said looking at Anna.

"Yes Kristoff…" Anna said unsurely.

"Let's make a knocking rule." Kristoff said laughing.

"Yeah… That would probably be best." Anna said agreeing.

"It's not like you won't see it later…" Elsa whispered.

Anna put down her plate and stood up.

"Were all going hunting today!" Anna announced.

Kristoff raised his hand. "Who agreed to this?" Kristoff asked.

"Me. So were doing it." Anna said proudly.

Kristoff and Elsa looked at each other amused.

They all packed up and headed into the dense Forrest.

Anna had a crossbow, Elsa had a bow and some arrows, and Kristoff had a rifle.

"Anna did papa teach you how to use a crossbow?" Elsa asked staring at the weapon in ANNA's hands.

"Nope I taught myself." Anna said searching for tracks.

"Are you good?" Elsa questioned.

"See for yourself." Anna said pointing at the buck that was just a few meters away.

"Be very quiet…" Anna warned.

All three were kneeling behind a bush waiting for Anna.

Anna fired and they first shot hit its target.

Kristoff and Elsa were gaping.

"See, princess's gotta know how to hunt to ya know." Anna said getting up and walking over to her prize.

They all walked over to the buck.

"Okay this will be our pile." Anna said.

"Okay Elsa your turn." Anna said gesturing to her weapon.

"I don't know how." Elsa said.

"Okay, all you have to do is put the arrow on the string then pull back and let go." Anna said.

"That's all?" Elsa said unbelievably.

"Yep. And find the target of course." Anna confirmed.

"Well okay easy enough." Elsa said laughing.

Elsa found a bird in a tree and decided to make it her prey.

Elsa pulled back the bow but her grip slipped in the front causing the bow to swing back a hit her in the face.

SNAP!

"OUCH!" Elsa yelled.

Kristoff and Anna were laughing uncontrollably.

Elsa got a pink mart down her face from the impact of the bow.

Elsa glared and them.

"Fine one more time…" Elsa muttered angrily.

Elsa pulled back the bow and aimed.

The arrow went flying and surprisingly hit her mark.

Anna and Kristoff were impressed.

"Haha!" Elsa pointed mockingly at them.

Just then the target she hit came falling down onto Elsa's head.

Kristoff and Anna burst out laughing again.

The bird Elsa shot had hit her on the head on its way down.

Elsa was unamused.

"Okay my turn!" Kristoff said wiping the tears of laughter off his face.

Kristoff loaded his rifle and took aim at an innocent bunny.

"You can't shoot that it's too cute!" Elsa and Anna said in unison.

"Too bad there's nothing else." Kristoff said.

"You will have to deal with karma then!" Anna said.

"Ill deal with it then…" He said taking aim.

Anna and Elsa scooted back.

Kristoff fired but then the rifle took so much momentum that it made Kristoff stagger into a tree.

"Karma's a bitch ain't it!" Anna yelled and they both burst into a bout of laughter.

"Whatever." Kristoff said rubbing the back of his head.

"I shot it still! So haha!" Kristoff yelled.

Anna and Elsa became unamused.

"You killed our vibe." Anna said as her and Elsa walked away.

"Woman and bunnies I swear…" Kristoff said following.

They took their day's hall and headed back to camp where they had a nice feast of perfect buck, crushed bird, and adorable bunny.

"Maybe one day we will kill a wolf! Now that's a hunt!" Anna announced.

"Yeah… let's keep you away from wolves." Elsa said chuckling.

"Yeah their too cute anyway." Anna said.

"Yeah they only kill on sight and maul you to death. Sure that's cute." Kristoff chuckled.

Anna glared.

"Well thanks for going hunting guys and hope you guys heal from your injuries." Anna said walking towards the tent.

"Kristoff, let's just agree that our injuries are her fault okay?"

"Agreed." Kristoff said.

"Well night!" Elsa said leaving.

"I love this family." Kristoff said following suite.

**Hope you guys like this bonding chapter! What I'm doing is quite evil actually. I'm making their bonds strong then BOOM! The accidents happen and their relationships get put to the test. MUHAHAHAHA!**

**Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~**


	5. Attacked

**Hey guys thanks for all of the reviews and faves and follows it means a lot!**

**Warning this chapter contains violence. **

**This is an intense chapter just sayin.**

**Well good luck hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

It was a gloomy day at the camp grounds they were staying at.

"Hey it looks like it gunna storm guys." Kristoff said.

"Awe it was so clear yesterday though…" Anna whined.

"Well we have been here three days, I guess we can just cut it short and head back home." Elsa said.

"I guess we should." Anna said.

"Okay Kris, Anna and I are going on a quick walk before we go. You can just start packing up I guess." Elsa said.

"Of course I gotta do all the work…" He muttered.

"But be careful and be back before the storm." Kristoff warned.

"Okay!" Anna said happily.

Kristoff motioned for Anna to come over.

"Be careful okay, there are dangerous animals…" Kristoff warned.

"Geeze Kris I know… And Elsa can protect me." Anna said.

"Elsa can't always be there Anna." Kristoff said.

"Your right… I'll take my crossbow just in case." Anna went and grabbed her weapon.

"I Love you Anna…"

"I Love you too Kristoff…" And with that they kissed passionately.

"Ahem!" Elsa yelled blushing.

They broke apart and went their separate ways.

~Time Laps ~

Anna and Elsa had been walking for an hour now.

"Anna we have been walking for an hour in the woods! You said you knew where you were going!" Elsa shouted.

Anna winced at the strength in Elsa's voice.

"All the woods look the same for God's sake! Geeze Elsa I don't know!" Anna said annoyed.

Just as luck would have it. It started to pour down rain.

"Ugh!" Elsa yelled.

"Come on there's a cave over there." Anna pointed to the cave ahead.

They went and took shelter in the cave.

"This sucks…" Elsa pouted.

"At least were together!" Anna said happily.

"Optimist are so annoying sometimes…" Elsa muttered.

"Kristoff is probably worried sick…" Anna said leaning her head against the cave wall.

"You're worried about Kristoff." Elsa said angered.

"Do we have to fight?" Anna asked annoyed.

"Well yeah you aren't seeing reality right now!" Elsa yelled.

"Elsa I know you're scared but it would make life so much easier if you calmed down." Anna soothed.

"How can I, this is your fault you got us lost!" Elsa yelled.

"Wow last time I checked you were the one that wanted to go on a walk!" Anna said now irritated.

"Because that's such a crime." Elsa said sarcastically.

"Ugh whatever." Anna said walking to the mouth of the cave.

It had now been two hours are they were still at the cave and the weather was getting worse.

Anna jumped from the sound of thunder and lightning.

"Well that's just awesome…" Anna muttered.

It was a shady and dark color outside due to the clouds overhead.

~ At camp~

"Sven they aren't back yet!" Kristoff said nervously rubbing his head.

"They probably took the long way." Kristoff said for Sven.

"No I don't think so buddy… come on lets go find them." Kristoff said hopping on Sven.

~ In the Cave~

"It's getting dark we should start a fire…" Anna suggested.

"Go ahead." Elsa said half asleep.

"Fine then…" Anna said walking out into the storm.

Anna started picking up sticks then stopped when she heard rusting in the bushes.

Anna saw multiple eyes.

Anna slowly backed away and whispered "Elsa…"

"What now!" Elsa yelled.

"Shhhh!" Anna said.

Anna pointed at the rustling leaves.

Elsa slowly stood up and walked over by Anna.

"What's in there?" Elsa asked.

"Only one way to find out." Anna pointed her crossbow at the bush and fired.

A grey wolf jumped out of the bushes.

"Ahhh!" Elsa and Anna screamed.

Multiple wolves came out from the brush and cornered Anna and Elsa.

"Okay Elsa were gunna have to fight." Anna whispered.

"O-Okay." Elsa said scared.

"Whatever happens I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I Love you…" Anna said taking Elsa's hand.

"Me too… And I Love you too Anna." Elsa squeezed her hand.

Just then the wolves attacked.

Anna started shooting multiple arrows.

Elsa was shooting icicles at each in coming target.

Elsa hated killing things with her powers but this time she had no choice it was kill or be killed.

Elsa was lucky, she can't run out of ammo using her powers but Anna can, and it did just that.

Anna stared down as her crossbow wide eyed. It was out of arrows.

Anna was hitting wolves with the butt of her bow striking as hard as she could but they just came one after another.

A giant grey wolf jumped and pounced straight on Anna.

"ANNA! NO!" Elsa wanted to help her sister more than anything but wolves came after Elsa one after the other.

Elsa lost focus and a wolf took the opportunity to strike and claw Elsa right on her left shoulder.

"AHH!" Elsa screamed in agony.

Elsa had to keep on fighting and ignore the blood running down her shoulder.

The wolf that attacked Anna took the upper hand and started clawing Anna anywhere it could.

"AHHH!" Anna was screaming bloody murder.

Anna reached with her remaining strength and got her crossbow across from her and slammed it into the wolf's skull.

They wolf got knocked out cold.

Anna tried to get up but she was to weak and slowly losing consciousness.

Anna spotted Elsa.

Elsa was killing wolf after wolf successfully.

But then Elsa spotted Anna and was distracted.

A wolf took the opportunity to pounce on Elsa.

Elsa hit a tree hard and was fighting consciousness.

"HEY WOLF!" Anna yelled.

Anna got the wolves' attention they all started running to her.

"I Love you Elsa."

And with that all the wolves attacked Anna and started mauling her to death.

Elsa could see everything as she screamed Anna's name.

Elsa lifted herself up and with the rest of her strength she stomped her foot on the ground and icicles shot up killing every wolf around Anna instantly.

Elsa limped over sobbing while looking at Anna's unmoving body.

Elsa had to go around all the dead wolves, just the stench made her sick.

Elsa could see Anna body under a massive wolf so she limped as fast as she could to Anna.

Elsa had to move the body of the dead wolf off her sister and once she did she nearly screamed at the sight of her baby sister.

The wolves had managed to claw deep gashes in Anna's shoulder's, arms, legs, one bite mark surrounding her shoulder, and one long claw mark down the right side of her face.

Anna had a deep gash near her throat which cause her to start gasping like a fish for air.

Elsa lifted up Anna's bloody head and put it on her knees.

"E-E-Elsa…" Anna said gasping.

"Anna." Elsa sobbed.

"H-Hey, d-don't c-c-cry." Anna said weakly.

"Anna you're dying!" Elsa sobbed.

Anna was fighting consciousness so hard. She had to stay. For Elsa…

"Anna don't leave me." Elsa cried hugging her sister.

"I-I'm t-t-trying." Anna said losing life.

"You're going to be okay…" Elsa said putting one arm under Anna's legs and one under her neck.

Elsa tried to lift her but kept failing due to weakness.

"E-Elsa… y-your too h-hurt, don't." Anna said.

"I won't let you die." Elsa said firmly.

Elsa finally got Anna up and was carrying her bridal style.

Elsa was limping hard and stumbling.

Anna was bleeding non-stop and bit by bit she was losing life.

Elsa's body couldn't take it anymore and she fell.

Elsa gasp from the impact.

Elsa rushed over to Anna.

"E-Elsa…No…" Anna said as firm as she could.

Elsa was crying again.

"Anna I promised you I would always protect you!"

"S-sometimes, fate has a h-habit of interfering with p-promises…" Anna said.

Elsa started sobbing.

"Make me a new p-promise… promise me y-you w-won't shut y-yourself away a-again when I d-die."

"You're not gunna d –"Elsa was interrupted.

"Elsa… just promise…" Anna said.

"I promise…" Elsa sobbed.

"I Love you…" Anna said and then she slipped into unconsciousness.

'Anna?" Elsa said shaking her sister.

"ANNA!" Elsa sobbed.

Elsa checked for pulse.

And found none.

"NOOO!" Elsa screamed.

Elsa picked up her sister trying not to slip due to the heavy rainfall.

Elsa after a long time of stumbling through the forest Elsa saw a figure running towards her.

"K-Kristoff!" Elsa yelled.

Kristoff ran and finally came to where Elsa was holding a lifeless Anna.

Elsa collapsed onto the forest floor and held her sister tight.

"Elsa what the hell happened!" Kristoff yelled.

Kristoff knelt down and saw Anna lifeless.

'Wolves." Elsa said causing Kristoff too look up at her in shock.

"Is Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes…" Elsa sobbed.

Kristoff broke down in sobs and took Anna out of Elsa's arms and held her close.

"I Love you with all my heart Anna…" Kristoff said sobbing.

Kristoff put his lips on Anna blue lips for seconds.

He broke apart from her and looked at Elsa with his tear streaked face.

"We need to go back… your injured are in several areas too." Kristoff said while lifting up Anna.

"O-Okay." Elsa said getting up with the support of Kristoff.

They got in the sled and headed back to Arendelle.

Several Hours past and they finally got to the castle.

"We need a Doctor!" Kristoff yelled.

The Doctor and several aids came running out.

An Aid took Anna out of Kristoffs' arms and they took Elsa too the other infirmary.

"Our Lives will never be the same…" Kristoff left to go mourn alone.

**This chapter was emotional to right. I have four sisters and I would be miserable if one died. Elsa only had Anna BUT! I never said Anna was dead… MUHAHAH cliffhangers are evil. Btw how would Elsa know how to find a pulse… just sayin wink wink.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~**


	6. Coma

**That last chapter was intense yeah. Well I'm sure your biting your nails anxiously waiting to see what happens so here you guys go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

Elsa woke up in her bed.

She looked down at herself and noticed that she was bandaged in several places.

But then Elsa remember.

"Anna…" Elsa ran, well limped out of her room trying not to fall.

Elsa was at the front of Anna's door but then was stopped.

"Your Majesty." The Doctor said.

"Doctor I need to see my sister." Elsa said holding back tears.

"I have something to tell you." The Doctor said unsurely.

"Well then, hurry." Elsa really wanted to see Anna.

"Here you might want to sit." The Doctor gave Elsa a chair and she sat and he knelt down to her level.

"You think your sister is dead, am I correct?" He asked.

"Yes," Elsa's voice cracked.

"She is alive." He said.

Elsa was gaping in shock.

"But I didn't find a pulse how!?" She said shocked.

"No offence Your Majesty but how would you know how to find a pulse." He said raising a brow.

"Good point." Elsa smiled for the first time in a while.

"But there is bad news…" He said with his head down.

"What is it Doctor." Elsa said less happy now.

"Anna is still in critical condition and is currently in a Coma…" He said.

"What, how long will she be in a Coma?" Elsa asked shocked.

"Anna has to make it through the critical condition stage and if she does we still can't tell you the exact amount of time she will be in a Coma but with all the injuries she got I am estimating week's maybe even months… some even take years to get out of a Coma." The Doctor explained.

Elsa put her head in her hands.

"I can't believe this…" Elsa said breaking down in tears.

"Your Majesty you are lucky she is alive right now, she could have died instantly." He said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Your right." Elsa said sniffling.

"What will happen when she wakes up?" Elsa asked.

"She will go through physical therapy to learn how to walk and get her abilities back." He explained

"O-okay." Elsa nodded.

"Can I see her now?" Elsa said standing up with the support of her chair.

"Yes and here this might help." The Doctor gave Elsa a nicely decorated cane.

"Thank you Doctor." Elsa then proceeded to Anna's room.

Elsa opened the door and noticed that the room was dark.

Elsa slowly walked over to where her sister lay motionless.

There were bandages literally covering almost every part of Anna.

Elsa sat down next to Anna and held her hand.

"I'm so sorry Anna, I should have been watching you better…" Elsa sobbed.

"It's not your fault." Elsa was started by Kristoff's voice.

"Oh, hey Kristoff…" Elsa said sniffling.

"Elsa please don't blame yourself, Anna wouldn't want you too." Kristoff said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Your right…" Elsa nodded.

"I should have been there for you guys, I'm so sorry." Kristoff cried.

Elsa was shocked, she rarely saw Kristoff cry.

Kristoff brushed back Anna's' bangs and kissed her forehead and left to compose himself.

Elsa laid next to Anna and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! Anyway don't worry Anna won't be in a coma for years because that would be crazy. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~**


	7. Breaking apart

**Hey guys sorry no update for a while. I've been busy with school and procrastinating. Well here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own frozen**

I has been a week since the new of her sister's survival and the Doctor has been strangely quiet.

"I can't take this anymore…" Elsa said heading to Anna's room where she knew the Doctor would be.

Elsa walked at a quick pace and finally made it to Anna's room.

She knocked three times.

"Doctor?" She waited for a reply.

"Come in Your Majesty!" he called.

Elsa opened the door and walked inside.

"Any news Doctor? You have been quiet for a week." Elsa said sitting next to the Doctor.

"Well I have very good news and it took while for my aids and I to get her… stable." He smiled.

"You mean she won't die!" Elsa said happily.

"Yes Your Majesty." He assured her.

"That's wonderful thank you so much." Elsa wiped a tear.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." He said getting up and bowing.

The Doctor left and Elsa took the opportunity to talk to her sister.

"Anna I don't know if you can hear me but I want you to know that we need you. Kristoff and I will be so lonely without you and I'm just hoping you won't be gone long…"

Elsa noticed Anna's finger move.

Elsa smiled down at her sister.

"I knew you never left." Elsa squeezed her sister's hand reassuringly.

"Anna I promise I'll stay sane for you, I've already kept the promise not to shut myself out and I will still keep that promise. I am trying so hard not you freak out and shut myself away till your awake but I know that you wouldn't do that if that was me in a coma.

Elsa started stifling.

"Anna promise me you won't be gone long… I can't handle it." Elsa cried.

She felt a squeeze on her hand from Anna.

"Thank you Anna…" Elsa said smiling with tears in her eyes.

Kristoff walked in the room.

"Hey Elsa." Kristoff said sitting in a chair next to her.

"Hey Kristoff…" Elsa said.

"Any news on Anna." He said stroking his girlfriend's hair.

"Yes actually, the Doctor said that she is responsive and no longer in critical condition." Elsa said smiling.

"That's great! So will she be fine while I'm gone then?" he asked.

"Gone?" Elsa asked confused.

"Yeah I have a harvesting trip." He said.

"Kristoff your girlfriend is in a coma and you're leaving!" Elsa said angrily

"I have to make money Elsa I can't just sit around and mourn!"

"It's about being there for Anna!" Elsa yelled.

"She will be here when I get back!" Kristoff instantly regretted those words.

Ice crept up the walls.

"Get. Out." Elsa said through gritted teeth.

"Elsa I'm-"Kristoff was interrupted.

"Get out, she deserve better…" Elsa said with tears in her eyes.

"Your right Anna does deserve better… I just can't be here every time I'm here I feel like screaming! You know how hard it is being completely useless! I wasn't there for her when she was being eaten alive!" Kristoff broke down sobbing.

Elsa started crying.

"Anna wouldn't want us to fight…" Elsa sniffled.

"Your right." Kristoff said composing himself"

"I love her Elsa, so much. I can't do anything for her to wake up. She doesn't even realize comforting her. I would do anything to wake her up but I can't. I have to make a living Elsa. I will be back in two weeks." Kristoff went over to Anna and kissed her lips and cheeks and left without another word.

Elsa shook her head disappointedly.

"Don't worry Anna I'm here for you." Elsa said lying her head next to her sisters.

The weeks went without further improvement from Anna. Kristoff came back and did his best to make up time with Anna.

Elsa was getting more and more depressed. The thing about Elsa was that her powers meant with an act of love. Anna was the one Elsa loved the most and without her it was getting harder to control her powers.

Elsa would spend hours in her study and people would rarely see her and when they did she always looked like an emotional wreck. Elsa was doing things she promised she would never do she began slowly shutting herself out and had the urge to put on her gloves.

Weeks without Anna turned into months…

It had been 4 months and Anna was still in a coma.

"Your Majesty are you coming to supper?" A servant asked.

"No." Elsa said simply.

"Your Majesty you should really eat…" He said again.

"I said No!" Elsa yelled.

The servant left quickly.

Elsa rubbed her temples.

She knew Anna would be disappointed in her but she didn't care anymore.

Elsa was worrying the kingdom staff with how she looked.

Elsa had lost a lot of weight and always had bags under her eyes.

Kristoff walked into her study.

"Hey Elsa." Kristoff said almost in a whisper.

"What." Elsa said irritated.

"You should really see Anna… You haven't seen her in a while." Kristoff said warily.

"What's the point she will be there every time." Elsa said barely paying attention.

"Elsa stop!" Kristoff yelled scaring Elsa.

"Stop what!" Elsa said confused.

"You said you would be there for her! You're breaking your promises!" Kristoff yelled.

"I know Kristoff." Elsa burst into tears.

"Hey Hey, Elsa breaking promises isn't permanent, you can just stick with the promises again…" Kristoff said hugging her.

"How I can't control my powers without her." Elsa sobbed.

"Think about the love Anna has ever showed you…. Wait." Kristoff took Elsa's hands and took the gloves off.

Elsa thought of all the loving moment Anna showed.

The ice around Elsa's study melted.

"You did it!" Kristoff yelled.

"Thank you Kristoff." Elsa said.

"No Thank Anna. If fact go thank her now." Kristoff helped Elsa up.

They ventured to Anna's room.

Elsa saw her little sister and the first thing she notices was that Anna was super thin and pale. Elsa notices that Anna's breaths were short and labored. The sight made Elsa want to cry.

"I'm so sorry Anna, I broke my promise…." Elsa said saddened.

Elsa hugged her sister for the first time in a long time and cried.

"I think she forgives you." Kristoff said putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa smiled up at him.

A sudden knock at the door startled them.

"Your Majesty, you have visitors…" the servant said.

"Can it wait?" She asked.

"There kind of an unexpected visitors." The servant said.

"So there is more than one visitor?" She asked.

"Yes, man and female." The servant said.

"Okay I'll be right down." Elsa said.

The servant bowed and left.

Elsa kissed Anna's cheek and left.

**Dun Dun Dun! **

**Who do you think the visitors are?**

**Hehe next chapter will be intense.**

**Until next time ~Nowimfrozen~**


	8. The Visitors

**Hello peeps!**

**I have a question, are any of you reading this fanfic? **

**Cause if you want me to stop just let me know.**

**Please review and tell me **

**Disclaimer: I do not own frozen.**

I was walking towards my study where they said the visitor were. I was being escorted by two guard just in case the visitors weren't friendly. I still would need them any way if something were to happen because it's still hard for me to walk and use my powers while holding my cane.

The doctor said it would take a while for my leg to heal and that I would need a cane for a while so I decorated it with ice which gave it a fancy flare for me.

I walk down the hall I can't help but feel self-conscious. I probably look bad due to the scar on the side of my face and the bags under my eyes. I try and look formal hoping it may be a distraction from my looks. I am wearing my hair in a bun and a regular blue and purple dress.

I make it too my study and outside I can already hear. "Her Majesty Queen Elsa!" the servant said to the visitors.

That's my cue so the servants open the door and I walk through not even making eye contact with the visitors.

I sit at my desk and finally look up.

What I see are two people a man and woman looking up at me gaping.

My eyes widen and I just sit there staring in shock.

I almost want to burst into tears seeing my two parents sitting right in front of me.

"E-Elsa…" The woman says.

"Mom." I said shocked.

"Elsa, we finally made it back." The man says.

"I can see that…" I say in a shocked voice.

"We were just found on an island after three years and you don't look very happy dear…" My mother said sad and confused.

"Not so much sad more like shocked." I say.

"Well that's understandable." She says.

They get up and walk over to me.

One guard gets tense and moves to go in front of me but I wave him off.

What shocks me is they ask if they can hug me.

They ask! How annoying.

I get up putting pressure on my cane and walk over and hug them before they can protest. Finally they relax into the hug.

"I missed you guys so much…" I say with a tear rolling down my face.

"We missed you too Elsa." They say in unison.

My mother puts her hand on my cheek. She starts examining me.

"What happened Elsa!?" My mother says with worry in her eyes.

"Anna and I got attacked by wolves…" I say looking down.

They gasp. And she hugs me a little too tight and I wince.

She notices and let's go.

"sorry." She says.

"Its fine." I say smiling.

"So…where is Anna?" My father said with concern in his voice.

"She's…. in a coma." I choke out.

They gasp and look at each other.

"For how long?" they asked worried.

"4 months so far…" Elsa said her voice cracking.

They look at each other shocked.

"Can we see her?" Idun asked,

"Follow me." Elsa said gesturing for them to follow.

The guards try to follow but I tell them it's not necessary.

We make our way down to Anna's room.

I turn the knob and we walk inside.

My mother and father walk slowly to Anna's bed.

My mother coverers her mouth and starts crying.

My father strokes Anna's hair lovingly.

"My baby girl." His voice cracks.

Anna was slowly healing but the scars would always be there mentally and physically.

Kristoff walks in and drops the flowers he was holding.

"Umm… Elsa, why am I looking at the lost King and Queen of Arendelle?" He asks me.

"Um, they got found and came back on a ship I guess." I say in the simplest way possible.

"Oh. Okay." He says still shocked.

"Aww! You brought her flowers!" Elsa yelled.

"Yep." He laughed.

Adgar and Idun turned around and saw Kristoff standing there.

"Hello, now who are you?" Adgar asked with a raised brow staring at the flowers.

Kristoff gulps..

Elsa was mentally chuckling.

"I am Anna's boyfriend." He smiled shyly.

"Are you now?" Adgar said smiling.

Idun was silently laughing at the boys red face.

"Y-Yep." Kristoff stuttered.

"Well you look like a nice man. So what kingdom are you from prince?" Adgar asked.

Elsa nudged Kristoff playfully.

"I'm actually from here. I'm an ice Harvester…" Kristoff said proudly.

"Well you must have a kind heart to be able to win a princesses heart." Adgar said patting Kristoff on the shoulder.

"I'd love to hear the story of how you two met sometime." Idun said.

Elsa and Kristoff looked at each other and gulped.

Kristoff went to Anna and put the flowers on her nightstand and gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead.

Adgar and Idun looked happily at each other. Their daughter finally found love.

"Well I suppose you guys will sleep in your own room?" Elsa said.

"Yep. Well goodnight Elsa. "Her parents said hugging her.

Then they went over to Anna and said goodnight as kissed her forehead.

They left and for once in a long time I went to bed happy.

**You probably all saw that coming lol. I wonder what will happen next?**

**Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~**


	9. Frozen

**Thank you to all who reviewed it means a lot. **

**Well here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own frozen.**

It was a bright morning day when I opened my eyes.

I see Anna next to me still in the same position.

I get up and stretch and then head to my room to change.

I change into a normal royal dress and this time I put my hair in my signature braid.

I walk out of my room and head down to the dining hall.

When I open the doors I notice my mom, dad, and Kristoff already there and engrossed in a conversation.

I sit down and they finally notice me.

"Good Morning Elsa." Idun says.

"Goodmorning." I say.

A servant comes over and asks me I would like to eat today or skip as usual.

My parents look at me shocked.

"Elsa, you never eat?" Idun asks worried.

"I do sometimes of course, but since what happened to Anna I just haven't had an appetite." Elsa said.

Adgar and Idun look at eachother shocked.

"Yes, I will eat today Gerda, thank you." Elsa says.

"No, thank you Your Majesty." Gerda bows her head and leaves.

"So Kristoff, how did you and Anna meet?" Adgar asks.

Kristoff looks at me and I nod.

"Um I think it would be best if Elsa starts the story." He says smiling.

I glare.

"Fine. It all started on the day of my coronation. I became Queen and then we had the ball. So Anna and I finally got to talk and I kind of got her upset so she walked and she ran into Prince Hans whom she had already met earlier. She and Hans had really hit it off but then he proposed to her and she said yes." Elsa was interrupted.

"Wait she wanted marry him after one day!" Adgar says in disbelief.

"Yep. So anyway they came and asked me for their blessing and I said no then she got really angry and I then I said the party was over and to close the gates. She then grabbed my glove and asked me why I shut her and world out and then I yelled for her to stop and icicles went everywhere."

"So she knows about your powers now." Idun said.

"Well yeah how couldn't she after that. So I ran out of the castle and frozen courtyard and she was still chasing me. I ran across the fiord freezing it and all of Arendelle in the process. So I ran to the North Mountain and I guess Anna left Hans in charge and she went after me. While I was gone I made an ice palace and Olaf." She was interrupted again.

"Wait you can make castles and who is Olaf!" Adgar said shocked.

"I'll get there later. So Anna's horse got spooked and she ended up finding a trading post. Kristoff your turn." Elsa motioned for him to continue.

"Okay, so I found Anna buying winter gear and I was there to buy my person needs and yeah I was pretty rude to her and I got in a fight with the store clerk and he threw me out. I found shelter in a shack close by and stayed there. Then Anna came barging in and told me to take her to the North Mountain. I wanted to know what was in it for me and then she threw the gear and me and then threw carrots at my face." Kristoff and the others started laughing.

"So we headed off in my sleigh with my reindeer Sven. On our way we… got attacked by wolves and then jumped over a crevice."

Adgar and Idun were nervous.

"So we made it over and then we ran into Olaf. Olaf knew where Elsa was so she took us to her and then finally we made it to her ice castle. Elsa you take over." Kristoff said.

"Okay so I found Anna in my ice castle and kept on telling her to go away but she wouldn't so she followed me up stairs. We got in a kind of weird musical argument…. And then I struck her in the heart." Elsa said looking down.

Adgar and Idun gasped. Fear showing on their faces.

"So I sent all of them away with a large snow monster named marshmallow. Kristoff you take over now." Elsa said.

"So Anna I got thrown out then had to jump off a 200 ft. cliff. We made it down alive obviously. Anna's hair started to turn white so I took her to my family the trolls. The leader troll said only an act of true love can melt a frozen heart so I took her to Hans. Anna went to Hans and told him to kiss her but he betrayed her and left her for dead in a study. Then Hans went to go kill Elsa. Anna was freezing to death and then Olaf came in a warmed her up and told her I could save her. Anna went to the fiord and went to go find me and I was already on my way because the storm Elsa made looked dangerous. Elsa do you want to continue?" Krisotff asked.

"Sure, so Hans told me Anna was dead so I broke down in tears and the storm slowed down. I heard Hans sword unsheathe but I didn't care if I died anymore…" Elsa said sadly.

Adgar and Idun looked sadly at their daughter.

"The next thing I know Anna jumps in front of Hans Sword and freezes completely shattered Hans's sword and making him fly back in the process. I thought it was too late and I saw her frozen there dead. I hugged her and cried and then Anna started unfreezing till she was completely thawed. An act of true love thawed her and it was sisterly love I guess. I realized I could unfreeze Arendelle now so I just thought of love and it thawed. Anna punched Hans in the face and he was sent back to the Southern Isles for punishment and the people and Anna accepted my magic. And we have been happy ever since." Elsa ended.

"Wow, Elsa we are so sorry we shut you away. Can you forgive us? Idun said.

"I forgive you mama and papa." Elsa said hugging them.

"Hi I'm Olaf!" Olaf came waddling in.

Adgar and Idun started in shock.

"Is that snowman talking and alive?" Adgar asked.

"Yep my mama made me!" Olaf said pointing at Elsa.

Elsa laughed that he called her mama.

"Wow Elsa that's amazing!" Idun said.

"Your amazing." Adgar said smiling proudly at Elsa.

Elsa was teary eyed.

Just then the doors slammed open and a servant Kai came running out of breath.

"Your Majesty!" Kai yelled.

"What's wrong Kai!" Elsa asked.

"It's your sister… she is stirring." Kai said smiling.

Elsa and everyone else gasped and went running.

They made it to Anna's room and they noticed the doctor leaving with a smile on his face.

They all walked over to Anna and looked at her.

Anna was breathing heavily and trying to open her eyes but it was bright and she hasn't seen brightness ina while so it's hard to adjust.

Kristoff but the curtains.

"You guys should step away for a minuite." Elsa said to her parents.

"Okay." They said.

Afterall that would shock Anna too much too fast.

Anna opened her eyes and saw Elsa smiling with tears in her eyes.

"E-Elsa?" Anna said weakly.

"Hi Anna." Elsa said stroking her hair.

"Can you hug me?" Anna asked with a light chuckle.

"Of course." Elsa said hugging Anna softly.

They broke apart and Kristoff walked over with happy tears in his eyes.

"Hi feisty-pants." Kristoff chuckled.

"Hey my reindeer King." Anna said smiling.

Kristoff took the opportunity to kiss Anna gently on the lips.

"I missed you." Anna said.

"I missed you more." Kristoff said smiling.

Elsa and Kristoff looked at each other then at Adgar and Idun. Elsa motioned for them to come.

"Anna you're going to see something shocking okay." Elsa said.

"Um okay." Anna said curious.

Adgar and Idun walked up to Anna.

Anna gaped in shock.

"Hi Anna." Idun said crying.

Anna was still shocked.

"We are so happy to see you Anna." Adgar said crying.

Anna finally spoke.

"I Love you guys." Anna said crying.

Her parents hugged her softly.

"We love you too." They said.

**Yay Anna's awake! **

**Review please!**

**Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~**


	10. Healing

**Hey guys I would like to thank you for all the reviews.**

**This chapter is kind of slow but cute.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own frozen.**

I woke up with the sight of Elsa next to me sound asleep. I didn't want to disturb her yet so I just laid there thinking.

'I can't believe my parents are alive. I couldn't even believe I was alive.' Anna thought then took a deep breath.

It is after all hard to adjust after something as traumatic as she went through.

Anna took a good look at herself. She had lots of scars all over her body but the deepest would have probably been the one on her shoulder, it looked quite fatal.

Anna got bored so she decided to wake Elsa up.

Anna turned her head toward Elsa and gently shook her shoulder.

"Elsa." Anna whispered.

No results.

Anna got irritated but then an idea popped in her head and she gave an evil smirk.

"Elsa there's a spider on you!" Anna half yelled.

Elsa just gasped and propped the front part of her body up.

"Anna quit doing that!" Elsa laughed.

"Good morning." Anna smiled.

"Good morning my beautiful baby sister." Elsa said kissing Anna's forehead.

"You're in a good mood." Anna said.

"Of course, my baby sister is finally awake." Elsa laughed.

"Yeah I guess that would make me happy too." Anna smiled.

Elsa sat up slowly minding her injuries then she grabbed her cane and stood up.

Anna hated seeing her sister injured but Elsa probably thought the same of Anna.

"Hey Elsa, how long am I on bed rest?" Anna asked.

"Well you got beat up pretty good Anna so I'm assuming a while, but I'll ask the doctor." Elsa said.

"Gerda!" Elsa yelled.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Gerda asked.

"Fetch the Doctor please." Elsa said politely.

"Yes, Your Majesty, and I'm happy to see you well Your Highness!" Gerda yelled over to Anna.

"Thank you Gerda." Anna said.

Then Gerda left to do as told.

"So Elsa, how long was I out?" Anna asked.

Elsa knew this question was coming.

"Umm… 4 almost 5 months." Elsa said sitting next to Anna.

Anna was shocked.

"I'm so sorry Elsa…" Anna said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Anna. I should be sorry, I broke all my promises." Elsa said ashamed.

"Elsa…you shut yourself out?' Anna said feeling bad.

"Yes Anna, I'm so sorry." Elsa said teary eyed.

"I understand Elsa, it's hard I get it. I left a long time, and I know your powers are hard for you to control without me there for you." Anna said holding Elsa's hand.

"Thank you Anna." Elsa said gently hugging Anna.

The Doctor then came in and so did Adgar and Idun.

"Hello Princess, and Your Majesty." The Doctor said then bowed.

"Well Princess you did have lots of blood loss and hit your head and have fractured bones, so I'm estimating that bed rest will be up to two weeks and then we will do Physical Therapy." The Doctor said.

"Why do I need Physical Therapy?" Anna asked.

"You haven't walked in almost 5 months, you are very weak so we need to get those bones loose again, then you will be your old self again." The Doctor said smiling.

"Okay just learning to walk again that's easy." Anna said.

"Well… you will need to go through regular therapy too." He said.

"Wait you said she just need Physical Therapy Doctor." Elsa said.

"Yes, but we have to make sure that since she was in a dramatic situation that she doesn't have Post Dramatic Stress Disorder." The Doctor explained.

"We can start today if she wishes because the sooner the better right." The Doctor said.

"Anna is that okay?" Idun asked.  
>Anna forgot they were even alive for a second.<p>

"Yeah I guess that's fine." Anna said.

"Okay well I will see you soon Your Highness." The Doctor said then left.

"Well Anna, I am still a Queen which means I have a lot of work to do so I will see you later." Elsa said.

"Okay Elsa." Anna said.

Elsa kissed Anna's forehead and left.

Idun and Adgar took a seat next to Anna.

"Well Anna I am guessing you are still shocked." Adgar said.

"Yep. But I'm happy you guys are back. What's weird is that Elsa and I were just talking about what if you guys came back and she said it was possible." Anna said.

"Well she was right, we found land and were there for 3 years till a ship spotted us." Adgar said.

"Wow must have been hell." Anna said.

"Pretty much but we persevered." Adgar said.

"So if I may ask, how did all of this happen?" Idun said.

Adgar nodded with a look of curiosity.

Just then Kristoff walked in.

"Why is this always so awkward?" Kristoff laughed.

"Boyfriends are always awkward around the father because they know we will kill them on sight if you touch there baby girl." Adgar chuckled. 

Kristoff nervous laughed

"Come in Kris." Anna said.

"Okay." He said then he went and sat next to Adgar awkwardly.

"It all started when we all went camping, it was going good till after three days we had been there, then it started getting stormy. Elsa and I went and took one last walk around the woods. I got us lost so of course we got in a fight so I found a cave and we stayed there for about two hours. I decided to make a fire and Elsa was too angry to help so I went alone. I heard rusting and growls so then I told Elsa to come look. A bunch of wolves came out and cornered us so I told her we had to fight. It went really good, Elsa used her powers and I used a crossbow. I ran out of arrows and yeah they took the opportunity… I managed to knock out one but then they started to attack Elsa so I grabbed all their attention and just let them come. I saved Elsa and then she saved me back by getting me back in time." Anna said sniffling.

Idun had tears and Adgar looked very emotional as did Kristoff.

Then the Doctor came in.

"Good job Princess Anna I heard all of that. That was what I would have had you do in therapy, you got through the whole story strong without breaking down. You only need Physical Therapy now." The Doctor smiled.

"Oh thank God! I don't think I would have wanted to tell it again." Anna said.

Now I guess we just have Physical Therapy then." The Doctor said.

"I guess we do." Anna said.

"Well I will see you soon, goodbye." He said

Then then Doctor left.

"Anna we are so proud of you. We love you so much." Idun said.

"I love you guys too." Anna said.

"I love you too." Kristoff said laughing.

Adgar slowly pushed Kristoff's face away.

"Slow down Reindeer guy…" Adgar chuckled.

Anna laughed, while Kristoff pouted.

"Well we will let you rest up baby girl." Adgar said hugging his daughter followed after by Idun who hugged Anna too.

After Adgar and Idun left.

Kristoff looked back to see if Adgar was still there and he wasn't so he went over to Anna and kissed her passionately.

There was a gun shot fired and the sound of Adgar yelling "Get the Hell away from my daughter!"

Kristoff and Anna broke apart then Kristoff bolted out of the room.

Elsa ran/limped into the room as fast as she could. "Where's the war!" She yelled.

Anna burst out laughing. "I love this family."

**Well I hope you guys had some laughs and some yay's! **

**This story is almost over, it was never meant to be super long.**

**Thank you HazelQuest for taking the time and doing that for me it was really thoughtful.**

**Thanks for all the support guys!**

**UntilNext Time ~Nowimfrozen~**


	11. Family

**Hey guys this story is almost over but I will be doing another story so do not fret.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

It had been two weeks and Anna is finally starting Physical Therapy.

Anna was already dressed and just waiting for the Doctor and her family.

'I am so happy that I will finally be able to get dressed myself' Anna thought.

Just then the Doctor and her family walked in.

"Well Princess are you ready to be able to walk around again?" The Doctor said chuckling.

"Totally ready Doctor." Anna said smiling.

The Doctor went over to Anna and put a hand on her shoulder and told Elsa to come over and help.

"Okay we are going to sit her up, she should be light because she is even thinner now." The Doctor said.

"Okay Anna ready?" Elsa said.

"It might hurt just a little Princess because the fractured bones are not 100 percent healed." The Doctor explained.

"Okay Doctor, I'm ready." Anna said.

Elsa and The Doctor held Anna's back and slowly pushed it up.

Anna was wincing and it did not go unnoticed by any.

Anna sat all the way up and had her legs hovering over the ground.

"Good job Anna now you just have to stand." Elsa said.

"Okay." Anna said.

Elsa and The Doctor had their hands under Anna's arms ready to help her up.

They slowly helped her stand up.

Anna started wobbling and Kristoff was in front of her just in case she were to fall.

Anna finally steadied.

"Okay Princess were going to let go." The Doctor said.

Anna took a deep breath. "Okay." She finally said.

Elsa and The Doctor let go slowly but stayed close by her side.

"Okay yay I think I got this, nope." She said then fell into Elsa's arms.

"Haha you were close, and wow you are light." Elsa laughed.

"Okay try again." Elsa said.

Anna stood successfully this time.

"Yay okay I think I've got this." Anna said smiling.

"Okay Princess walk to Kristoff." The Doctor said.

"Okay." Anna said.

Anna took one step then fell into Kristoff's arms.

"I feel like I always find you in my arms." Kristoff said chuckling.

"Well now she will fall in my arms." Adgar said taking Anna and pushing Kristoff away.

"Okay Anna try again." Elsa said.

Anna walked over to Elsa only falling all the last step.

"Well that was better." Elsa said laughing at Anna in her arms.

"I feel like a baby." Anna said.

"You're my baby." Kristoff whispered.

"Must I get my rifle again?" Adgar said to Kristoff.

"No Sir." Kristoff said then looked away.

"Okay I'll try this again." Anna said.

She walked to her father successfully this time.

"Yay!' Anna said holding onto her father.

"Okay princess that will be all for today, but I suggest you walk around the castle, with someone with you of course." The Doctor said.

"Okay thank you Doctor." Anna said.

The Doctor bowed then left.

"Well Anna, wanna go for a walk?" Elsa asked.

"Sure!" Anna said happily.

Anna put her hand on Elsa's shoulder then they left.

Idun left so then it was only Adgar and Kristoff in the room.

Kristoff cleared his throat.

"Sir, I need to ask you something." Kristoff said.

"Okay." Adgar said looking at Kristoff.

"I thought I would have to tell Elsa this but you're here so I'll tell you. Sir I have been with Anna for a year now and I love her more than anything, Anna is my world. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I want to marry Anna. Can I have your blessing?" Kristoff said waiting for the rifle shot to go off but it didn't.

"Kristoff I can tell you love her. My Anna deserves to be happy and I think you can give her more happiness. Kristoff you have my blessing." Adgar smiled.

"Wow really! I thought you hated me!" Kristoff said.

"No but I will still kill you if you do ANYTHING to my Anna." Adgar said serious.

"Yes Sir!" Kristoff said.

"Call me Adgar." He said.

Kristoff went to shake his hand but Adgar pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you… Adgar." Kristoff smiled.

"No problem." He said then they both left.

"Anna you are doing great!" Elsa said.

"Thanks." Anna laughed.

"I'm still holding your shoulder though." Anna said.

"That's okay. The Doctor said you would need a cane for a while." Elsa said.

"Ugh too much work." Anna said.

Elsa stopped as did Anna.

Anna had a look of confusion.

Elsa started crafting something out of ice.

"Here Anna." Elsa smiled and gave it to Anna.

It was a nicely decorated ice cane.

"Wow thank you Elsa! It's not even cold, how is that possible?" Anna said.

"Magic." Elsa said.

"I'm so happy your back." Elsa said.

"Me too, I missed my sister." Anna said.

"Well she missed you too." Elsa smiled.

Kristoff came running out.

"Hello my beautiful girlfriend!" Kristoff said kissing Anna unexpectedly.

Anna pushed him away.

"Kristoff you know we never kiss in front of Elsa." Anna laughed.

Elsa nodded awkwardly and was blushing.

"To hell with Elsa." Kristoff laughed then went to go kiss her again.

"Wow slow down buddy. Why are you in a good mood?" Anna said raising a brow.

"On second thought I need to talk to Elsa." Kristoff pulled Elsa away.

"What?" Elsa said.

"Your father gave me his blessing to marry Anna." Kristoff said happily.

"What! Ahhhh that amazing!" Elsa yelled a little too loudly.

"How are you alive?" Elsa said.

"To be honest I don't know why he didn't kill me." Kristoff laughed.

"That's why you're in a good mood!" Elsa said.

"Yep, now can you depart so I can kiss my girlfriend?" Kristoff chuckled.

"Okay fine. But no farther than the lips!" Elsa said serious.

"Okay, Your Majesty." Kristoff laughed.

Elsa walked away then gave him the "I'm watching you" look.

Kristoff ran back over to Anna.

"What was that about?" Anna asked.

"I told her to leave so I could do this." Then Kristoff pulled Anna close to him.

"I have to make up that 5 months of no kissing somehow." Kristoff said.

"I suppose you do." Anna smiled.

Kristoff and Anna kissed passionately for what seemed like hours but it only lasted 10 minutes because a shot was fired right next to Kristoff and it caused him to scream like a little girl.

"What the hell!" Kristoff yelled.

"I said don't do ANYTHING with my daughter." Yelled Adgar.

"Kristoff let's take this somewhere else." Anna laughed.

"Good idea." Kristoff said.

The two left ignoring Adgar's yells and threats.

"This is better." Anna said.

They were at a secluded pond.

"Good." Kristoff said.

Then they continued what they were doing before they were oh so rudely interrupted.

**Well I hope you guys liked this cute chapter.**

**Next chapter is the last chapter! Yay!**

**Yep Kristoff and Anna are getting married!**

**Please review! **

**Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~**


	12. A Happy Ending

**Hey guys this is the last chapter! **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and followed!**

**i will start the next story soon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own frozen**.

It has been two weeks since Anna started walking again and now she was able to run.

'Today is the day, I'm going to ask her!' Kristoff thought.

Kristoff was waiting at the dining table for the family to come in and join for breakfast.

They all walked in and sat at the table.

"Goodmorning Anna." Kristoff said and gave her a big bear hug.

"Oh hey Kristoff." Anna said smiling at her boyfriend antics.

Kristoff put her down and they all went and sat down.

"So, Anna." Kristoff said.

"Yes." Anna said looking up at him.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Kristoff asked.

"Sure that sounds great Kristoff." Anna smiled.

"What are we chop liver? Talk to us too." Adgar said laughing.

"Oh hey guys." Anna said.

"Hey?" Adgar said awkwardly.

"I know I'm a little late but you two look so grown up!" Idun said.

"Well that's what time does." Elsa said smiling.

"Well you guys look old-" Anna was interrupted.

"Yes I know we're old." Adgar chuckled.

"So Elsa what is it like being a Queen so young?" Idun asked.

"Well it is hard but I get through. Actually I needed to ask you guys something." Elsa said.

"What dear?" Idun said.

"Did you guys want me to abdicate the thrown back to you?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa, you deserve to be Queen that is your place now. I believe you should keep it, plus I am not interested in being King anymore. I have had my share of ruling, now it's your turn." Adgar smiled.

"Thank you papa." Elsa smiled.

-time laps to nighttime.

"Okay ready Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"Yep coming!" Anna yelled.

Anna came down in a beautiful dress.

"Wow Anna you look stunning!" Kristoff said.

"So do you handsome." Anna said.

"Well let's go m'lady." Kristoff looped his arm around Anna's.

Kristoff looked back and saw Elsa giving him two thumbs up.

~at the Resturant~

"Wow Kristoff this place is beautiful!" Anna said.

"Only the best for you Anna." Kristoff held her hand.

The two ate their meals and had small talk for most of the time.

'This is it here I go!' Kristoff said in his head.

"Anna." Kristoff said getting her attention.

"Yes." Anna said looking at him.

"Anna you make me the happiest man in the world, I love you so much, even more than ice so that's a lot of love. Anyway, Anna you are so beautiful and smart and kind and well everything about you is beautiful! Well what I'm trying to say is."

Kristoff got down on one knee and opened a box revealing a beautiful Dimond ring.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle, will you marry me?" Kristoff said smiling brightly.

Anna was starting to cry. "Yes Kristoff, a million times yes." Anna said tears of joy coming out.

Kristoff slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up and wrapped her in his arms. The two kissed passionately.

"I Love you." Kristoff said with a tear showing.

"I Love you too." Anna said.

Everyone in the restaurant started clapping and cheering.

"Well how's about I take my future wife home." Kristoff said.

"Sounds good." Anna smiled.

~Castle~

Kristoff had Anna in his arms and walked through the castle doors.

right when they went in Elsa came running to them.

Anna jumped out of Kristoff's arms.

"Show me it!" Elsa said happily.

Anna showed Elsa the ring.

"it's beautiful!" Elsa said.

Kristoff came and gave them both a hug.

Adgar and Idun came out.

"Well I'm guessing he is your fiancé now." Idun said smiling.

"Yep!" Anna showed Idun the ring. Adgar went over to Kristoff.

"Thank you Sir- I mean Adgar." Then Kristoff gave him a hug.

"Don't hug me." Adgar said playfully pushing him away.

"Yes Sir." Kristoff said.

Kristoff went over and hugged Elsa.

"Hello future sister-in-law, I want to thank you too." Kristoff said.

"it was no problem Kristoff you are a good man, I know you will treat Anna well." Elsa said.

"I will." Kristoff said smiling.

"Well goodnight everyone." Adgar said.

Everyone left but Anna and Kristoff.

"Who knew we would end up with a happy ending after all we went through." Anna said.

"Well I call it fate. We were always meant to have a happy ending."Kristoff said.

Anna smiled.

Then they both kissed and said goodnight.

They do have a wedding to plan after all.

Well that is the end guys! I hope you liked the story!

Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~


End file.
